


Night of Seclusion

by In_der_Nacht



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, Escape, Loneliness, Male Friendship, Other, Survival, Wilderness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_der_Nacht/pseuds/In_der_Nacht
Summary: Völlig auf sich allein gestellt flüchtet Zack mit Cloud im Gepäck vor den Klauen der Firma, der sie einst treu gedient haben. Mutig, unbeirrbar und lebensfroh – so kennt man den SOLDAT-Kämpfer. Doch nachts, allein in der Wildnis, kann es auch um einen Zack Fair herum dunkel werden. Ein Ausschnitt. (Spielt während der Ereignisse zu "Crisis Core", irgendwann, nachdem sie aus Nibelheim entkommen sind.)





	

** Night of Seclusion **

  
  


  
  
[The Road](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDb_P2EvYEE)  
  
 _I will take the road_  
 _Down that darkened path_  
 _It will lead me back to your door_   
  


  
  
  
Zack hatte soeben das Motorrad ins Gebüsch geschoben und mit der großen, braunen Decke überzogen, die die alte Frau ihm vor ein paar Tagen geschenkt hatte. Ein wahrer Segen, wie sich herausstellte. Nicht immer gab jeder Ort genügend große Äste mit Blattwerk daran her, um ihren fahrbaren Untersatz damit zu tarnen. Mit dem Gebüsch hatte er heute doppeltes Glück, denn es bot guten Sichtschutz und die Decke verschmolz mit den Erdtönen des Waldes. Sie mussten stets auf der Hut sein. Der kleinste Fehler könnte fatale Folgen haben.  
  
Er hatte aufgehört, die Tage zu zählen, die sie nun schon unterwegs waren. Vielleicht waren es sieben Tage. Vielleicht aber auch vierzehn oder noch viel mehr. Sein Zeitgefühl war völlig durcheinandergeraten. Er hatte kein Handy oder die Möglichkeit, in einen Kalender zu schauen. Ihm blieb nur übrig, die wenigen Menschen, zu denen er Kontakt aufnahm, zu fragen welcher Wochentag es war. Und selbst das machte diese Reise nicht einen Deut organisierter oder planbarer.   
Oft musste er sich eingestehen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er machen sollte. Alles, was er wusste war, dass er seinem Herzen folgte. Und dieses wollte ihn zu dem Menschen zurückführen, von dem er wusste, dass er auf ihn wartete.   
  
Trotz der schwierigen Umstände war das Glück nicht gänzlich von seiner und Clouds Seite gewichen. Zum Beispiel als sie auf die nette, alte Damen getroffen waren, die nichts von Fahnenflucht und den Problemen zweier ehemaliger Shinra-Angestellter wusste. Die ihnen etwas zu essen gab und sie in ihrer warmen Stube verschnaufen ließ. Natürlich wusste er das zu schätzen und er hätte gerne mehr für sie getan, als ihren kaputten Heuwagen aus der Scheune zu ziehen und ihn wieder fahrtüchtig zu machen.  
Letztlich hatte sie darauf bestanden, dass die beiden zumindest eine Nacht dablieben. Zuerst hatte Zack abgelehnt. Die Turks und auch die Armee suchten nach ihnen und konnten hinter jeder Ecke auf sie lauern. Das brachte zwangsläufig auch die Menschen in Gefahr, mit denen sie Kontakt hatten. Aber als ihm klar geworden war, dass die Alte selber einsam war und sich womöglich über ihre Gesellschaft freute, hatte er sich umstimmen lassen.   
  
Ein letzter prüfender Blick auf das Gebüsch genügte Zack, um sicher zu sein, dass von außen nichts zu sehen war. Er rieb sich die Hände aneinander ab und ging zurück zu Cloud. Der blonde Infanterist war immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Sein Dämmerzustand bereitete Zack allmählich Sorgen, auch wenn er das allzu gern verdrängte. Er wollte ihn nicht verlieren, denn er war alles, was ihm geblieben war, alles, was er bei sich hatte.   
Jedes Mal, wenn Cloud leise seufzte oder aufstöhnte, hoffte er, dass er zu sich käme. Doch meist blieb er stumm und in sich zusammengesackt sitzen. Er schien seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen, er konnte laufen, er verstand, dass er sich an Zack festhalten sollte, wenn dieser ihn beim Laufen stützte, doch geistig war er irgendwo weit weg – gefangen in einer anderen Welt.   
Die Mako-Vergiftung, die er davon getragen hatte, war sehr ernst, so viel stand fest. Zack hatte keine Ahnung, wie man so etwas behandelte oder ob es überhaupt ein Heilmittel gab. Er vermutete, oder nein, er hoffte, dass sich die Konzentration des Makos in seinem Körper von selbst regulieren würde.   
  
„Wieder da, Kumpel.“ Zack hockte sich zu Cloud, den er gegen einen Baum gesetzt hatte. Er legte ihm eine Hand unters Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an. Abwesende Augen starrten vor sich hin, manchmal blinzelten sie schwerfällig. Zack befürchtete, dass er ihm eines Tages ins Gesicht schaute und jegliches Leben daraus verschwunden sein würde. Vorsichtig nahm er seine Hand von Clouds Kinn.  
„Die Maschine ist sicher versteckt. Die wird keiner finden.“ Sicher war sicher. Nur die Göttin wusste, durch welches dumme Missgeschick sie einmal auffliegen würden.   
„Hab’ echt keine Ahnung, wo wir heute was zu essen herbekommen …“  
Die Sonne war schon seit gut einer Stunde untergegangen. Bald wäre es zu dunkel, um auf die Suche nach etwas Essbarem zu gehen. Manchmal hatte er Kaninchen gefangen und mehr schlecht, als recht zubereitet. Seine Kochkünste ließen zu wünschen übrig. Doch das Risiko durch ein Lagerfeuer entdeckt zu werden, war ihm irgendwann zu hoch gewesen. Spätestens, als ein Helikopter über sie hinweg geflogen und es fast zu ernstzunehmenden Schwierigkeiten gekommen war, hatte er damit aufgehört.  
Jetzt begnügte er sich mit Beeren, Nüssen, Früchten und anderem Zeug, das er für essbar hielt. War auch besser, als diese putzigen Nager auseinanderzunehmen und auszuweiden.  
  
Leider hatte vor allem Cloud über die vergangenen Tage und Wochen rapide abgebaut. Die Vorräte der alten Dame waren auch schon verzehrt. Zacks Dasein als ehemaliger SOLDAT-Kämpfer erlaubte es ihm, längere Zeit ohne Essen auszukommen, denn die Behandlung mit Mako härtete in der Regel gegen körperliche Bedürfnisse wie Hunger, Müdigkeit oder Erschöpfung ab. Bei Cloud war diese Wirkung nicht zu beobachten. Ihn hatte die Überdosis Mako vollkommen außer Gefecht gesetzt.  
  
„Du bleibst hier, ich seh’ mich mal ein wenig um.“  
Als Zack sich erhob, spürte er wie frisch es geworden war. Für ihn war es noch auszuhalten, aber mit Blick auf Cloud bemerkte er, wie dieser leicht zitterte.  
„Ist dir kalt? Moment, ich hol’ dir deinen Schal und deine Mütze bevor ich gehe.“   
Während sie bei der alten Dame gewesen waren, hatte sie ihnen die ganze Nacht lang Mützen und Schals gestrickt. _Euch soll es doch gut gehen, wenn ich euch aus meiner Obhut entlasse._  
Er ging an den Rucksack, den die Alte ihnen ebenso vermacht hatte. Das war einmal der ihres Sohns gewesen. Vor zwei Jahren war er nach Midgar aufgebrochen, um dort zu arbeiten. Jetzt schickte er ihr regelmäßig Geld, denn ihr Mann war leider vor drei Monaten nach langer Krankheit gestorben.  
  
Zack zog die Mütze und den Schal für Cloud aus dem Rucksack hervor und ging zu ihm zurück.   
„Weiß ja nicht, wie du das siehst, Cloud“, sagte er, als er ihm den Schal um den Hals legte, „aber schwarz steht dir echt gut. Solltest du öfter tragen!“ Er grinste. „Ich mein’, versteh’ mich nicht falsch, die Infanteriekluft sah auch gut an dir aus. Aber jetzt mit der SOLDAT-Rüstung und dem schwarzen Schal und der schwarzen Mütze … müsstest dich mal im Spiegel sehen.“  
Er lächelte den Blondschopf an, der mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm saß. Er gab ihm nie eine Antwort. Aber das war nicht so wichtig. Zack stellte sich vor, dass er ihn hören konnte, dass er ihn irgendwo verstand und dass er im Gegenzug jemanden hatte, der ihm zuhörte. Schließlich zog er Cloud die Mütze über seine blonden Zotteln und marschierte los, um sich im Wald nach etwas Essbarem umzusehen.  
Wenn er sich richtig orientiert hatte, müssten sie sich in der Gongaga-Region befinden. In der Nähe seines Heimatdorfs. Zumindest sprach dafür, dass sie nach langer Zeit mal wieder Wald und Grün zu sehen bekamen. Die felsige, vegetationsarme Gegend, die sie zuvor passiert hatten, hatte verdächtig nach der Cosmo-Region ausgesehen. Dort waren sie keinem einzigen Menschen begegnet.  
Vielleicht sollte er einen kurzen Abstecher zu seinen Eltern machen, wenn es das Schicksal zuließ. Gewiss waren sie in Sorge. Besonders seine Mutter …  
  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde kehrte Zack zu Cloud zurück, mit nichts mehr als einer Hand voll Wildbeeren.  
„Oh Mann, ich hätte beim Survivaltraining besser aufpassen sollen“, seufzte er, als er sich neben Cloud setzte. „Ich habe keinen Schimmer, was man hier bedenkenlos in sich rein stopfen kann. Außer diesen Beeren.“ Er hielt Cloud die flache Hand mit der Ausbeute hin. „Nicht so das Meiste, he?“  
Zack betrachtete die lila-roten Bällchen. Es waren nur zwölf Stück. Eine nahm er sich, um vorzukosten. „Hey, die sind gar nicht mal so schlecht! Deshalb war der Strauch schon so geplündert. Das lassen sich selbst die Tiere nicht entgehen.“  
Er legte die Beeren in ein kleines Tuch am Boden und wendete sich Cloud zu, um dessen Oberkörper gegen den Baum aufzurichten. Dann hob er behutsam seinen Kopf an. Ein leises Stöhnen verließ Clouds Lippen.  
„Abendessen, Spike.“  
Mit einer Hand öffnete er leicht Clouds Mund und steckte ihm mit der anderen eine Beere hinein. „Hast du sie?“ Prüfend begutachtete der Futterspender, ob Cloud die Beere in seinem Mund bemerkte.   
„Du musst kauen, Cloud. Ich würd’ dir ja gerne einen leckeren Beeren-Shake machen, oder sowas. Irgendwas, was du gemütlich schlürfen kannst. Aber dafür müsste ich erstmal irgendwo einen Mixer auftreiben. Wird wohl in nächster Zeit nichts draus."  
Cloud begann langsam die Beere in seinem Mund zu bewegen und bald sah es so aus, als hätte er sie heruntergeschluckt. Zack gab ihm alle restlichen Beeren und verzichtete für heute selbst aufs Abendessen. Er hatte keinen Appetit.  
  


\---

  
Das Licht schwand bis der Wald um sie herum nur noch schemenhaft zu erkennen war. Auch Zack hatte sich seinen Schal angelegt und seine Mütze aufgezogen. Ein Feuer kam nicht in Frage und eine Taschenlampe besaßen sie nicht.   
Seit einer Weile hatte er nichts mehr gesagt und verharrte an den Baum gelehnt neben Cloud. Er musste an Aerith denken. Ob sie ihn vermisste? Hm … bestimmt! Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn sehr mochte. _Ihr kleiner Wunsch …_  
  
Es war zwar schon dunkel, aber er nahm den gefalteten Zettel, den sie ihm gegeben hatte, aus seiner Hosentasche. Er brauchte ihn nicht aufzuklappen, um zu wissen was darauf stand.   
_Ich würde gern mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen._  
Nachdenklich wendete er den Zettel in seiner Hand und starrte darauf nieder. Mittlerweile sah er etwas mitgenommen aus. Wenn es ruhig gewesen war, hatte er ihn sich öfter angesehen. Es half ihm, zuversichtlich zu bleiben.  
Bevor er zu ihr ging, sollte er ihr ein schönes Geschenk kaufen. Vielleicht eine Kette. Oder ein Armband. Irgendetwas, das zu ihrer Haarschleife passte. Sie könnten etwas essen gehen und wenn das Wetter gut war, könnte er ihr den Himmel zeigen. Ja, den Himmel. Der da oben. Der ihr aus irgendeinem Grund Angst machte. Vielleicht war das eine _Slum-Krankheit_. Immerhin waren die Menschen dort unten gewöhnt, dass über ihnen eine Platte schwebte, statt Wolken vor blauem Hintergrund. Warum auch immer sie sich vor der blauen Pracht fürchtete, er wollte ihr die Angst nehmen.  
  
„Hey Cloud, wenn wir in Midgar sind, muss ich dir unbedingt jemand Besonderes vorstellen. Ihr Name ist Aerith. Du errätst nie, wie ich sie kennengelernt hab.“  
Zack hielt den Zettel hoch gegen den Nachthimmel, vor dem sich die Baumkronen dunkel abzeichneten. „Ich glaub’, ich hab’ sie echt gern. Meinst du, ich soll ihr das mal sagen?“   
Als Antwort hörte er nur eine in der Nähe befindliche Grille zirpen. Er lachte kurz. „Ja, schon klar.“  
Er steckte den Zettel wieder weg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wenn man so still saß, zog einem irgendwann die Kälte in die Glieder. Da half es nur, sich warme Gedanken zu machen. Neben ihm seufzte Cloud in sich hinein.  
  


\---

  
Wie sollte er ihm bloß erklären, was passiert war, wenn er wieder zu sich kam? Die Mako-Vergiftung hatte garantiert einiges in seinem Kopf durcheinander gebracht, wenn nicht sogar ausgelöscht.   
Das niedergebrannte Heimatdorf, das urplötzlich wieder völlig intakt gewesen war.  
Der Tod seiner Mutter und der anderen Dorfbewohner.  
Sephiroths Verrat …  
Wieso nur waren all diese Dinge passiert? Warum hatte Sephiroth sich an unschuldigen Menschen gerächt? Diese Frage geisterte ihm besonders abends durch den Kopf. Was gab es daraus zu lernen? Wie lautete die Lektion? Einer hätte die Antwort dazu bestimmt gewusst.  
„Angeal …“  
Zack lehnte den Hinterkopf gegen den Baum. Über ihm, weit entfernt, funkelten die Sterne im Schwarz der Nacht. So weit weg …  
„Du fehlst mir, Mann. Hast du mir aus diesem Tank heraus geholfen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dich an dem Tag in diesem Labor gesehen habe.“   
Doch er wusste im Grunde, dass das nicht möglich war. Angeal war tot. Niemand wusste das besser als er. Es schien ewig her zu sein. „Eines Tages sehen wir uns wieder, oder?“  
  


\---

  
Zack zog ein Bein an und versuchte krampfhaft an ein Lied zu denken, das ihm gefiel, dessen Melodie er summen könnte, um die Stille zu vertreiben. Aber ihm fiel einfach keins ein. Sein Kopf war so leergefegt …  
In der Nähe raschelte es im Gebüsch. Sofort war Zacks Hand am Griff seines Schwerts, das neben ihm bereit lag. Aufmerksam blickte er ins Dunkel. Sollten sie in einen Hinterhalt geraten, war das hier und jetzt ein beschissener Moment dafür. Vor allem, wenn es die Turks waren. Mit Glück wäre es nur Cissnei. Doch wie lange würde sie sie noch verschonen? Manchmal täuschten ihre zierliche Gestalt und ihre freundliche Stimme darüber hinweg, dass sie der Spezialabteilung für die Schmutzarbeit angehörte.  
  
Vorsichtig ging er in die Hocke. Wieder raschelte es.  
„Cissnei?“, flüsterte er.  
Nichts. Nur ein einsamer Kauz rief in die Nacht.  
Zack spitzte die Ohren in alle Richtungen, jederzeit bereit sein Schwert gegen Angreifer zu erheben. Er richtete sich auf und schlich ein Stück in die Richtung, aus der das Rascheln gekommen war. Er musste in die Offensive gehen und den Überraschungsmoment auf seine Seite ziehen. Sollten es Feinde sein, wäre es eh zu spät zu fliehen.  
„Zeig' dich!“ Er umgriff sein Schwert fester, das er mit beiden Händen hielt. „Zeig' dich oder ich komm dich holen, such's dir aus!“  
Nichts.  
„Hast du nicht gehört, verdammt?! Komm heraus!“ Zack stürzte mit großen Schritten und einem angriffslustigem Schrei in Richtung des Gebüschs. Direkt davor machte er Halt und stierte angestrengt hinein. Spätestens jetzt hätte ein Angreifer sich zu erkennen geben sollen. Aber nichts und niemand hatte sich auf sein Gebrüll hin bewegt.   
„Ist da jemand?“, fragte Zack grimmig. „Wenn ich dich erst holen muss, garantiere ich für nichts!“   
  
Seine Worte trafen auf gespenstische Stille. Nur ein sachtes Blätterrauschen in den Baumkronen untermalte die Szene. Ein paar Minuten wartete er noch, ehe er seine Kampfhaltung aufgab. Seufzend senkte er das Schwert. So vielen Monstern, so vielen Gegnern, so vielen unzähligen Gefahren hatte er sich schon gestellt. Und nun schaffte es ein Rascheln bei Nacht, ihn so aus der Fassung zu bringen.  
Er drehte sich um und lief zurück zu Cloud. Er konnte seine Gestalt am Baum nur erahnen.  
„Falscher Alarm, altes Haus … denke, es war nur ein Tier oder so.“  
Manchmal wünschte er sich, Cloud würde ihm antworten. Besonders in Momenten wie diesem, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass ihm dieser ganze Wahnsinn zu Kopf stieg.   
Er erinnerte sich, wie Cloud ihm, frisch in die Infanterie eingetreten, in einer Mail für die guten Wünsche bei der Amtseinführung der Neuen gedankt hatte. „Du meintest, du trägst meine Worte im Herzen. Ob du das noch weißt, wenn du aufwachst? Hätte nie gedacht, dass wir beide mal hier in einem dunklen Wald zusammen hocken und vor unseren eigenen Leuten fliehen müssen …“  
Er atmete schwer aus und schüttelte halb lächelnd, halb verzweifelt den Kopf. „Wenn das vorbei ist, schreibe ich einen Beschwerdebrief! Oh ja. Ich weiß zwar nicht an wen, weil nicht mal mehr Lazard im Dienst ist, aber … vielleicht krieg' ich den Brief ja zum Präsidenten durch! Wüsste zu gerne, ob der diese ganzen Experimente vorher genehmigt.“  
  


\---

  
Frierend saßen die Ausreißer nebeneinander, während die Nacht sie verschlang. Zack hatte sich und Cloud vor einiger Zeit die Schulterpanzer abgenommen, damit es ein bisschen bequemer war. Wenn er einschlief, dann nie richtig fest; er musste schnell agieren können, falls Gefahr lauerte. Tief und erholsam hatte er zuletzt bei der alten Frau genächtigt. Das war vor … vier Tagen gewesen. Oder vor fünf? Sechs? Ach, war ja auch egal. Hier draußen musste er wachsam bleiben.  
  
Irgendwann schlug er die Augen auf und hoffte, dass die Dämmerung schon eingesetzt hatte. Aber es war noch immer stockfinster. Elendige Nächte. Sie schlichen, während die Tage nur so vorbei rasten.   
Gerade als er die Augen wieder zu machen wollte, spürte er wie Clouds Gewicht von links gegen ihn drückte.   
„Hey …“, flüsterte er, in der vagen Hoffnung, dass dieser aufwachte. Doch die leblose Gestalt verriet ihm gleich, dass dem nicht so war. Besorgt tastete sich Zack mit der Hand zu Clouds Hals, um seinen Puls zu fühlen. Einen Augenblick lang spürte er nur die kalte Haut unter seinen Fingern.   
Doch dann da! Ein Puls! Eindeutig!   
Zack atmete erleichtert aus. „Puh … erschreck' mich doch nicht so!“ Wie als Antwort ließ Cloud seinen Kopf schwer auf Zacks Schulter sinken. „Du brauchst wohl ein Kissen, wie?“  
Es folgte ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen, als ginge es Cloud überhaupt nicht gut. Seine Seufzer unterschieden sich voneinander, wie Zack festgestellt hatte. Da waren die hellen, leichten Seufzer, als bedrückte ihn etwas und dann waren da die schweren, stöhnenden Laute, die Zack gar nicht gefielen.  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnt' dich verstehen, Kumpel. Aber vielleicht lag ich mit dem Kissen ja gar nicht so falsch.“  
  
Er stützte Clouds Gewicht mit der Rechten und legte dann seinen linken Arm um die zusammengekauerte Gestalt. Anschließend zog er ihn mit der freien Hand noch näher zu sich heran. Clouds Arme hingen schlapp an ihm herunter. Behutsam verfrachtete er sie in dessen Körpermitte, damit seine Hände warm gehalten wurden.  
So zusammengerückt, ließ Zack seinen Kopf gegen Clouds lehnen und schloss die Augen. „Besser so, findest du nicht auch?“ Er atmete zufrieden durch die Nase aus. „Viel besser …“  
  


\---

  
Die Wärme ihrer Körper legte sich angenehm zwischen sie. Zack schlief zwar immer noch nicht tief ein, aber er war sich sicher, dass die Wärme Cloud gut tat. Vielleicht unterstützte sie sogar seine Genesung. Egal, wie sie ihm auch weiterhelfen mochte, Hauptsache er konnte etwas für ihn tun. Immerhin war der Blondschopf völlig auf ihn angewiesen. Er konnte ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Und das würde er auch nicht.  
Zack tat es leid, was passiert war. Sephiroths Amoklauf hatte nichts mit Cloud zu tun gehabt. Und doch war er so sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Genauso wie sein Heimatdorf und dessen Bewohner. Tifa …  
„Du hast Sephiroth besiegt, Spike. Das werde ich dir immer wieder sagen. Ich hoffe, du erinnerst dich daran. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir Sephiroth je vergeben müssen, aber du hattest deine Rache an ihm. Hörst du?“  
  
Sephiroth … ob er in den Lebensstrom eingegangen war? Ob Genesis von seinem Tod wusste? Genesis war noch irgendwo da draußen, da war er sich sicher.  
Die Fan-Clubs in Midgar hatten nie aufgehört an ihn, Sephiroth und Angeal zu glauben. Doch was, wenn sie ihren Glauben eines Tages verlören? Wären die drei Rang-1-Soldaten dann auf immer vergessen? Zumindest Angeals Andenken musste erhalten bleiben … Angeals Ehre, die sein Leben bestimmt hatte, musste weiter fortbestehen.  
Zack hob den Kopf und rückte Clouds Mütze zurecht. Dann lehnte er seinen Kopf wieder dagegen.  
„Einen Namen solltest du dir unbedingt merken“, sprach er in die Stille. „Angeal Hewley. Er war mein Mentor. Von ihm habe ich alles gelernt, was ich weiß. Er ist schon lange fort. Alles ist schon so lang her."  
  


\---

  
Zack hatte Cloud fest an sich gedrückt, als dieser angefangen hatte, am ganzen Leib zu zittern. Er durfte nicht unterkühlen. Er rubbelte ihm den Arm auf und ab bis sich sein Zittern wieder legte. Wenn das die nächsten Tage so weiterging, mussten sie Wohl oder Übel noch einmal irgendwo um Unterschlupf bitten. Doch die Gefahr, dass man sie verriet oder sie Unbeteiligte in Gefahr brachten, stieg mit jedem Tag, den sie auf der Flucht waren. Vielleicht könnte er irgendwo wärmere Kleidung auftreiben, damit die Nächte nicht so eine Tortur waren. Fürs Erste würde das schon helfen.  
  


\---

  
Etwas hatte sein Bein gestreift! Seine Augen waren schneller aufgeflogen, als er gucken konnte. Aber in dieser verdammten Dunkelheit sah man nicht mal seine eigenen Füße! Außerdem hatte Clouds gegen ihn lehnendes Gewicht ihn davon abgehalten sofort kampfbereit aufzuspringen. Mit fast verzweifelten Gedanken erwartete er, überwältigt zu werden. Aber Augenblicke später begriff er, dass da niemand war. Vielleicht war ihm einfach eine Maus übers Bein gelaufen.  
Er seufzte tief. „Weißt du, was wir brauchen? Ein Zelt! Ich treib’ uns irgendwo eins auf. Lernt ihr sowas nicht in der Infanterie? Wie man aus einfachen Mitteln ein Zelt baut? Als SOLDAT-Kämpfer brauchten wir das nie.“ Er schmunzelte. „Unsere Einsätze waren auf Effizienz ausgelegt. Rein, Problem lösen, raus, nach Hause. Tja, siehst du … SOLDAT ist nicht mal so perfekt, wie du denkst.“ Zack ließ den Griff seines Schwerts los und legte die Hand wärmend auf Clouds Arm. „Nicht annähernd perfekt …“  
  


\---

  
Beim kleinsten Geräusch wachte er auf. Manchmal saß er einfach minutenlang da und dachte nach, bis er seine Augen nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. Die halbe Nacht schlug er sich auf diesem Wege um die Ohren. Schließlich übermannte ihn eine schwere Müdigkeit.   
In seinem Traum sah er Aerith. Sie empfing ihn Freude strahlend in der Kirche und erzählte ihm, was sich alles getan hatte. Während sie das tat, bemerkte Zack Tseng im Hintergrund stehen, der sie aufmerksam aus einer stillen Ecke heraus beobachtete. Er wusste, dass der Turk auf sein Mädchen aufgepasst hatte, solange er weg gewesen war. Kunsel riss seine Aufmerksamkeit an sich. Er stand neben Aerith. Er tadelte ihn, dass er sich nicht mal zurückgemeldet hatte. Sofort darauf tratschte er über die neuesten Vorkommnisse bei Shinra. Selbst Cloud schlich sich in den Traum ein. Er saß allein auf einer der Bänke und trug statt seiner Uniform ganz normale Kleidung. Dann fragte er ein bisschen schüchtern, ob sie sich morgen wiedersehen würden. Bevor Zack antworten konnte, verschwamm das Bild und wich undurchdringlicher Schwärze und einer tiefen Stimme.  
  
Zack machte langsam die Augen auf. Unverändert saß er mit Cloud an dem Baum, es war keinen Deut heller geworden. Die Worte der Stimme hallten ihm nach. Fast so, als spräche sie an sein Ohr. Sie erzählte vom Held sein, von Träumen und Ehre.  
Plötzlich fühlte er sich verloren. Verloren in einer Welt, die sein Vertrauen unbarmherzig auf die Probe stellte. Zack spürte die Lücke, die Angeal hinterlassen hatte, mehr denn je.   
  
„Ich wünschte, du wärst hier, um mir zu sagen, dass ich alles richtig mache …“  


\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
[Horizons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYffGOMCcMQ)  
  
 _Dust devil swept you away_  
 _It's still not real_  
 _Ash and urn in silence_  
 _Talk to me_  
 _Dust devil swept you away_  
 _My recollections are all that's left of you_  
 _Swirl and sway_  
 __Without me  



End file.
